Supporting The Ties That Bind
by EpicDeathBall
Summary: So I'm basically going to be retelling the game's story, but with (hopefully) more focus on the characters interactions. Sometimes the ties that bind the Shepherds together need some help.
1. Prologue

**Quick note before you start. This is my first fanfic, so please review. I want to get better at this.**

* * *

Prologue

"This is it, our final battle!" Chrom said. The blue-haired swordsman looked to the hooded figure standing next to him.

"You're one of us Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that! Now lets kill this dastard and be done with it!", Chrom nodded towards the back of the massive room they were in and drew his sword. At the back of the room stood an altar made of black stone. Looming above it was a fierce looking carving of a black dragon with six wings and six eyes. Halfway between them and the altar stood their opponent, the Sorcerer named Validar. Validar was a tall, wiry man with an angular face and dark purplish skin like his entire body was one big bruise. In his long skeletal arms he held a magical tome.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other and nodded. Chrom charged Validar while Robin skirted around the side. Validar was surprisingly quick, dodging three strikes in succession and blocking Chrom's third blow with a blast of magical lightning. Chrom jumped back then rolled forward as Validar hurled a purple ball of energy at him. Robin began charging his own blast of magic. As Chrom swung his sword once more, Validar disappeared.

"Up there!" Chrom yelled.

Robin looked up to the ceiling just in time to dodge another blast of magic. He dove backward and released the magic in his hand.

"Thoron!" He yelled, a spear of lightning flew towards Validar. It exploded against the ceiling right next to Validar.

"You fools!" Validar said as he evaporated into purple smoke.

Robin picked himself up and drew his sword. "I've just about had enough of you!" he said."

Suddenly a wave of electricity launched Chrom into a nearby column. Robin looked to his left. Validar was now directly in front of the altar. Chrom ran up beside Robin.

"You alright?" Robin asked him.

"I'm fine. Lets finish this."

"Alrighty then." Robin said, drawing his sword. _It's time to end this nightmare_.

Together they charged Validar. Chrom unleashed a flurry of attacks that Validar barely dodged. Robin smirked. As soon as Chrom let up, Robin leaped in yelling "You're finished!" and stabbed Validar in the chest.

"F-fools…" Validar grunted. "You cannot change… what has… already been written…"

Robin and Chrom stepped back and sheathed their swords. Validar collapsed and began evaporating into purple smoke for the last time. Chrom smiled at Robin triumphantly. Suddenly Validar lifted himself up.

"This isn't over! Damn you BOTH!" He yelled and shot a cackling ball of dark energy at Chrom.

"Look out!" Robin yelled. He pushed Chrom out of the way just in time, only to be struck by the sphere himself. The next thing Robin knew, he was on the ground.

_Damn that hurt! _Robin thought. He shook his head in an effort to regain his senses.

"You alright!?" Chrom asked. He began lifting Robin up and glanced back at the wisps of purple smoke that were all that remained of Validar. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom smiled at him. "We can rest easy now."

Robin wasn't paying attention. Chrom's voice sounded far away. His head was pounding as his vision began turning red.

"At long last." Chrom said. He looked back at Robin again and his smile vanished. "What's wrong!? Hey, hang on-hugh!"

The rest of Chrom's sentence was choked off. Chrom stumbled backwards, clutching the bolt of lightning that had impaled him. Robin held up his hand and stared at it in horror. Electricity still ran across his glove.

_No… no. No! NononoNO! What have I done!?_ Robin's mind screamed. He looked up at Chrom. His eyes were filled with sorrow and understanding.

Chrom shook his head. "This is not y-your fault… promise me, you'll escape from this place. Please… go…" And with that, Chrom collapsed on the floor. Dead. An evil, echoing laugh filled the room and Robin's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno, but we can't just leave him here."

"Nnnngh…" Robin groaned and opened his eyes. Above him stood a man with blue hair and a girl with blonde pigtails.

"I see you're awake now" the blue-haired man said.

"Hey there!" Said the girl, here blonde pigtails bouncing a little as she bent down to look at him more closely. The man next to her also bent down.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." He said with a chuckle. "Give me your hand."

He offered Robin his hand. When Robin grabbed his hand, he noticed his right hand had a strange symbol on it. It looked like six wings and eyes. The man pulled Robin to his feet. Once Robin was on his feet, he noticed a second man behind the other. Unlike the blue-haired man however, this man was heavily armored.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you… Chrom." Robin replied.

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"N-no, I… your name kinda just… came to me."

"Hmmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is… it's…uhhhhhh…"

"You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not exactly sure… look, this might be and odd question, but where exactly am I?"

"Hey, I've heard of this!" The girl exclaimed. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." The armored man said.

"So you CAN talk." Robin said to him.

"You expect us to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?" He continued.

"But-but it's true!" Robin pleaded.

"Frederick, what if it is true?" Chrom asked. "We can't just leave him here. What if bandits found him? What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same milord, I must ask you to be cautious. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Okay then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Hold on just one second." Robin said. "Do I get any say in what happens to me?"

"Peace, friend. We'll hear all you have to say back in town." With that Chrom and the others began to walk away.

_Should I go with them or run?_ Robin asked himself._ No. They're my best chance of finding out about my past_.

Robin quickly caught up with the group. After a few moments of silence Robin voiced a concern of his. "So am I a prisoner?" He asked Chrom.

Chrom smiled at him. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we're certain you're no enemy of Yilisse."

"Yilisse? So that's where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha!" Frederick scoffed. "Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"I wish someone was paying me for having amnesia…" Robin mumbled.

"Enough, Frederick." Chrom glared at him. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. Oh! We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is Chrom-but you already know that. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa." He jerked his thumb in her direction.

"Hey! I am NOT delicate!" Lissa said with a scowl. "Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Now it was Chrom's turn to scowl. "You're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds, huh?" Robin gave Frederick another look. "You tend sheep… in full armor?"

"Well it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." He said. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I wish I could trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"Heh. Don't worry about it." Robin said with a shrug. "I probably wouldn't trust me either."

"I'm glad you understand."

Robin smiled and the group fell into silence once more. _Well maybe Frederick isn't as bad as I thought. Now if only I could remember my name… What _is _it!?_

There was a sudden *snap* behind the group. They turned to find Robin grinning.

"I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Chrom asked.

"My name! It's Robin!"

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Chrom smiled.

"Chrom?" Robin looked to him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa yelled frantically.

It didn't take long for them to see what had Lissa so worried. A little farther down the road, smoke rose from the center of the town.

"Let's go!" With that, Chrom took off towards the town.

"Milord, wait!" Frederick called after him. "*Sigh*. Come milady." He said exasperatedly

_Milord? Milady?_ Robin shook his head. _Ah, I'll worry about that later._

He followed close behind, and in no time they made it to the center of the town.

_Wait! Do I even have any weapons!?_ Robin began searching himself rapidly. Around his waist was a Bronze sword, and in one of his cloaks many pockets he found a yellow book. He put the book safely back in its pocket.

"Hey Chrom! Don't start the party without me!"

"Robin? You followed us, why?"

"Well why not? You helped me and now I'm going to help you. Just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Where'd Frederick get that horse?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's his horse. He retrieved it from the stables on our way here."

Lissa ran up to them. "C'mon, Chrom! We have to stop them!" Lissa pointed to the other end of the town square where a large man dressed in animal skin was roughing up a young woman.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Robin clamped a hand down on Chroms shoulder before he could take off.

"Wait, Chrom. You can't just go charging in. I have a plan. I'll go with Frederick and help him take out the bandits in the square. You and Lissa will follow behind and finish off any stragglers. You could use some of those produce stalls as cover. When we get to the bridge, Frederick and I will distract the leaders guards while you attack the leader. Your sword will give you the advantage." He looked at Lissa's staff. "So you're a healer. Make sure he stays alive."

"Right."

"Frederick, I trust going with you will help with any concerns you might have with me possibly hurting Chrom or Lissa?"

"Slightly."

"*Sigh* Ok."

Robin pulled out the book once again. The pages were filled with a strange writing. _I understand it somehow… Time to see what this thing can do. If I'm right…_

"Is that a magic tome? Robin, you know magic?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"I believe so. If I can't, I'm about to find out. That's another reason I want you to stay back. If I mess up, I have a feeling the magic could backfire. Alright, now that that's been dealt with, you ready Frederick?"

"Yes."

Robin glanced at the weapon Frederick was now holding. A Silver Lance. Yeah, he was ready all right.

"You take the Myrmidon, I'll take care of the Barbarians."

The man nodded and they charged. Robin ran towards the man to his left. When he thought he was a good distance away, he opened the tome. He skimmed through the incantation and threw his hand at the brigand.

"Thunder!" A ball of cackling electricity flew from his palm and sent the man to the floor in a shower of sparks. "Boo-yah!" He spun around and searched for the second Barbarian, but neither he nor the Myrmidon remained standing. "You work fast."

"Yes, but this fight is not over yet."

"Right, you ready Chrom?"

"Of course."

Robin and Frederick charged forward once again. Robin sent another ball of electricity flying towards the brigands. The ball exploded right in front of them.

"Hey stupid! Come get some!"

Robin succeeded in getting most of the guards' attention. Frederick only had to worry about A Myrmidon and a Barbarian. _Of course most of them come for me. Well, I asked for it._ _An axe, a sword, and… that guy's a Mage isn't he? Ah great…_ Robin felt something spark in his brain. He felt like he'd been trained for a situation like this. Robin shifted the tome to his left hand and drew his sword. The Barbarian took a swing. Robin dropped and stabbed upward. Robin left his sword as the Barbarian fell.

"Thunder!" Now it was the Myrmidons turn to fall. Robin bent down to retrieve his sword. Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and sent into the stream under the bridge.

"That wasn't very nice of you." He shook himself off and frowned at the Mage who now stood above him on street level. He eyed the symbol on the mans tome. "Elwind, huh? No wonder that hurt…" He began to ready another blast of electricity.

"Don't even think about it. My spell's already ready. You'll be dead before your Thunder leaves your hand." The brigand smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Robin smirked back. "You just gave me enough time to charge it."

"Elwind!"

Robin jumped into the air. The blast of wind hit the ground under him and launched him into the air. He landed and spun to face the Mage. "You're finished!" The Mage's eyes widened as he was thrown into the river, a charred hole in his chest.

Robin walked back to retrieve his sword. It came free with a sharp scraping sound. _I must've hit a bone._ He grimaced. Looking across the bridge, he saw that Chrom had finished the leader and was headed back this way. Robin found his eyes drawn back to his sword. The brigands' blood still stained its blade. Robin suddenly felt sick.

"Well, that's it." Chrom said as he approached. "Hey, you alright? You're really pale!"

"I… I'm fine Chrom. I just… I'm not used to killing I guess. I don't remember ever having to kill before."

"It's… not really something you get used to." Chrom admitted. "But you're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you came to be here?" Frederick asked skeptically.

"I understand your skepticism, Frederick. But you're going to have to believe me when I say I have shared all I know." Robin was beginning to wonder what it would take to convince Frederick he wasn't a threat.

Chrom smiled. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Thanks, Chrom."

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored." He smiled.

Frederick spoke up once again. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"I know this'll sound kinda stupid, but what's Plegian?"

Chrom turned to him. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa clenched her fists.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick advised her.

"Yeah, I know… Don't worry, I'll get used to this."

A new voice called to them. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" Lissa's face instantly lit up with a huge grin.

Frederick turned to address the villager. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Just as quickly as it had appeared, Lissa's grin died. "What?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"I hate you so much sometimes Frederick…" She groaned.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there, Chrom." Robin said.

"'Stern' is one name for it." Lissa pouted. "I can think of a few others!"

Chrom chuckled. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Uh-huh. Duly noted."

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh we realize."

The frown never left Fredericks face. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right. Ready, Robin? The capitol isn't far."

Robin nodded. _I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

**All right. Next chapter done! Once we get into the later chapters I'll be able to deviate from the story a bit more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this took so long. Stuff ****happened, and yeah. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Robin and the others had been walking for an hour when the sun began to sink below the horizon. That was when Lissa began complaining, much to the others' amusement.

Lissa glared at the darkening sky overhead. "Ugh. I told you-it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-AGH! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," Chrom said, trying to resist the urge to chuckle. "Want to help me gather some firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Robin was quietly laughing at the scene before him, until he heard a low growling sound.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick looked at the three of them. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Soon they were all seated around a campfire enjoying the fruits of Fredericks labor. Lissa, however, didn't seem to like it that much.

Chrom grinned, "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in!"

"I'll pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? … Uh, Robin?"

She turned to see why he wasn't responding to see him wolfing down his portion.

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

He paused, "But it's good!"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

"Chrom, since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back-boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick cut in, "Even those that we don't enjoy."

"Really?" She huffed, "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick faltered, "M-me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

"So, Chrom, could you tell me about your sword?" Robin said, changing the subject, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, this sword has been passed down through my family for ages. Its name is Falchion. It's a remarkable sword, its blade never dulls."

Robin's eyes widened, "Wow… that's amazing!" _And he's supposed to be just a shepherd? There's something they're not telling me…_

Frederick cleared his throat, "Anyways, we should all get some sleep."

Robin immediately fell backwards, "Sounds good to me!" _I'll find out more sooner or later…_

* * *

The next thing Robin knew, the sky was on fire. He jumped up as a fireball crashed into the ground. As he looked around he noticed that Chrom and Lissa were no longer present. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Come," Frederick said, "We must find milord and milady. Quickly! Get on my horse!"

The lingering drowsiness didn't help Robin grasp the situation any better, "A-all right," He stammered. As soon as he was aboard, Frederick took off at a swift gallop. It only took them a few minutes to find Chrom and Lissa. They entered an area where the fire had devoured nearly all the trees, leaving behind a barren field.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick called out. Frederick halted so suddenly Robin almost fell off.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried.

"We're fine Frederick, but it may not stay that way for long," Chrom gestured behind him.

Robin dismounted and looked out upon the field. Several human shape figures shuffled across, and each of them had a weapon. The closer he looked, the more frightened he became. He looked at his three companions, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom said with a shake of his head.

"T-they almost got me…" Lissa whimpered, "If it wasn't for that masked man… Hey, where'd he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things… to the blade," Frederick brandished his lance, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom drew his sword, "Right. Just be careful. These things… a blow that would fell a normal man just weakens them."

"Great…" Robin said with a sigh. He peered out from the edge of the trees, "We should try to take them out one by one. I get the feeling that we don't want all of them on us at the same time."

"No kidding."

"Alright, here's the plan: Chrom, you and me will take out those 2 Fighters. Frederick, stay within the trees until the Myrmidon gets close, and then take him out. Then regroup by that abandoned fort. Lissa, you stay near Frederick until we've done our part, ok?"

"But, Robin, what if there's more of them? Y'know, hiding or something?" Lissa asked nervously.

"That's why we'll be staying near the fort. Hopefully we won't have to actually occupy the fort, but it'll be close by if we do need it. Alright, lets go!"

Chrom immediately dashed out of cover towards the first Fighter. Robin followed close behind, Thunder tome in hand. Chrom's target turned and swung his axe with inhuman speed. Chrom swung Falchion up, just managing to deflect the axe over his head. The second Fighter started towards Chrom. Robin opened his tome, "No you don't! Thunder!"

The ball of lightning flew from his palm and right past the Fighter's face. It turned to face him, black smoke falling from his mouth.

"Man, you are ugly! WOAH!" Robin dodged to the side as the Fighter leapt at him. _Those things are FAST._ Robin began prepping his spell. The monster charged him. Robin ducked under its swing and blasted it in the face with lightning. It landed several feet away, "Well that's that, I guess. Wait…"

Robin recalled what Chrom had told them. These things couldn't be felled in one hit. He scrambled to open his tome as the Fighter recovered and faced him once again. The monster charged the white haired amnesiac, "GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You're finished!" A ball of lightning hit it right between the eyes. Then another. Robin drew his sword and slammed it into the Fighter, pinning it to the ground, "Maybe a tad unnecessary, but I'm not taking any more chances."

The thing began dissolving, the purple smoke evaporating into nothingness. Robin turned to his companion, "You all good?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… where'd that Myrmidon go…"

"Milord, look out!"

There was the thunder of hooves and suddenly Frederick was behind Chrom. With the Myrmidon now decorating the end of his lance.

"We can't afford to let our guard down, are you unharmed, Milord?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Frederick, thank you."

They ran to the fort to find Lissa there waiting for them. As they looked out upon the rest of the field in front of them, Robin pointed out several figures approaching.

"Chrom, look at the way they're shambling. More of those things."

"Great."

"I can't tell much from this distance, but one looks to be an archer. Frederick, you can handle him, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, so- Do you guys hear that?"

They turned back to the woods they had exited from as a horse burst out of the foliage. The woman upon the horse stopped for a moment to throw someone to the ground, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

Robin looked at Chrom. Did that lady just call him Captain? And who the heck is that other guy? His attention was drawn back to the red clad woman as she continued speaking.

"Agh, I knew I shouldn't have left ya. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

It was at this moment the man she had dumped on the ground seemed to recover.

"Hold, milady!" he jumped up with a flourish, "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

The woman looked taken aback by the mans sudden outburst, "…The hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural," He bowed ever so gracefully, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles-no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion!" He shouted, "…Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going?" He grabbed the woman's arm as she began to move away, "Pray, at least tell me your name!" He begged.

"I'm Sully. And I'm a Shepherd."

"Sully! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now?"

Chrom face palmed and Robin moved over to them, "All right Viraeon or whatever it was, that's enough. We have more important things to worry about here!" He waved his hand at the rapidly approaching monsters.

"B-but, my dear Sully-"

"Look, sort it out later. Y'know, when there aren't these things trying to kill us?"

"Hmph. All right. And it's Virion."

"Sure. You're an archer, right? Stay back with Lissa, the girl in yellow over there, leave her ALONE and take a shot at these things whenever you have an opening."

"Leave it to me. I am, after all, the Archest of Arch- Hey! Where are you going?"

"To make sure we all stay alive," Robin yelled over his shoulder. He looked at Chrom and shrugged. He had no Idea what to make of this guy, that's for sure.

"Alright, so Frederick will take care of the archer and… those two Mercenaries I now see. Sully, you help Frederick with the Mercs. Chrom and I will take care of the Fighters again since we're the ones with the swords. And… that monster behind the rest, with all the…hair, see him Chrom?

"Yeah."

"Watch out for him. I have a feeling he'll be tougher than the rest of these things… somehow."

"Right."

"GGRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"

"They're here," Robin unsheathed his sword, "You ready, guys?"

The others nodded. Grinning, Robin raised his sword, "Alright, lets go get 'em!"

Chrom and Robin rushed forward, swords colliding with axes. Frederick and sully flew past them in blue and red streaks; Sully impaling one of the monsters before it had the chance to bring its sword up. The archer was able to get a shot off at Frederick, but it clanged harmlessly off his armor. Before the archer had completely dissolved, the second Merc was already on the ground, headless and impaled by two lances. Chrom swept his foes axe over his head and kicked it back. Robin's foe landed next to it, minus one arm. Chrom finished his target with a flying leap. Robin simply lopped off the other's head and stabbed it where its heart should have been.

Chrom smiled at the white-haired man. "Almost over. Just that last one to take care of."

"Yeah. These things are strong, but it seems that they're not too smart. It definitely makes taking them down a bit easier," Robin beckoned the cavaliers back, "Alright, time to finish off the last one of these things. Virion, it doesn't seem like you've had much action. Want the last one?"

"If you insist, Sir Robin, I will dispatch of this monstrosity with due haste!"

With that, Virion drew his bow and took aim at the last monster. With a roar it charged, "Virion, you might want to hurry up…" The others readied their weapons.

Virion let his arrow fly, "Au revoir!" It settled in the things skull with a solid *THUNK*, and it stopped in its tracks.

Frowning, Chrom turned to the eloquent archer, "Virion, it's not disappearing, you need to shoot it again."

"Hmmm… I would have thought it impossible to survive such a spectacular shot. However, it is not dissolving. Our good friend shall be feathered once more!" As he nocked his arrow, the thing suddenly came back alive once more. Virion loosed his arrow the same moment the monster threw it's axe.

"Virion, watch it!" Robin crashed into the man's side, sending them both sprawling, "You alright?"

"Yes I am quite alright. You didn't have to tackle me though. Ugh, now my noble garb is absolutely filthy," Virion said as he dusted himself off.

"…It's just some dirt. It's not that bad, you know."

They looked over to where the thing was standing. All that was left was two arrows on the ground, "Well, that's that," Lissa sighed.

Frederick dismounted and at once assumed his rigid stance, "Sully, take Virion and head for the Shepherd's barracks."

"Sure thing."

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick turned as a blue clad figure approached, "This young man took care of the rest."

Lissa smiled at the stranger, "Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom added, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

Robin thought he heard some slight hesitation, but he assumed Marth was just being a little cautious. _That name sounds familiar though… I wonder where I've heard it before._

Chrom looked quite surprised, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?"

_Ah, so that's why the name sounds familiar._

"You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

Lissa jumped, "Huh!? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

Robin crossed his arms, "Not much for conversation, is…he?"

Chrom turned, "Hmm? Why the hesitation?"

"I-I don't really know. It's just… something about Marth's voice seemed… feminine."

"Really? I couldn't tell… hmmmm."

"No matter what his gender is, it appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick said, "I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Robin grinned, "Alright! I can't wait to see it!" He turned to Chrom, "What is the capital called?"

"Ylisstol. We should be there by morning."

"We're that close huh? Lets go! Forward march!"

"Easy, Robin." Chrom said with a chuckle, "We'll be there soon enough. And when we get there, there's someone I want you to meet…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Computer troubles out of the way! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After a few hours journey from their now scorched camping spot the previous night, the travelers reached Ylisse's capital at last. As they approached the massive gates of the capital city of Ylisstol, Chrom noticed Robin was gawking at just about everything.

"This is technically the first city you've seen, isn't it, Robin?"

"Uh, yeah! Wow!"

Robin stood in awe as the gates slowly opened to reveal the city. Robin's gaze never lingered on a single spot as he soaked in everything about the bustling capitol.

"So this is Ylisstol… I've never seen so many people! And the buildings, they're so tall!"

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick sounded noticeably relieved, "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa sighed.

Suddenly the crowd began to part. Everyone crowded to the sides of the main road through the city.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

Just then an old man called out, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

_Oh that's what's happening._ Robin gazed down the road towards the center of the city. A young woman with an escort of Pegasus knights was approaching. Curious, he turned to Frederick, "The exalt is your ruler, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among the people like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace-Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom agreed, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Robin smiled, "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added.

Robin laughed, "Yes, I imagine she… Wait a second. You mean she's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick finished, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"B-but you said you were 'shepherds'!" Robin stammered.

"And so we are…" Chrom said, "In a matter of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-Chr… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Please forgive my, uhh, dreadful manners!"

"Just Chrom is fine," He laughed, "I've never been much for formalities."

"So… the prince and princess eh? That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing."

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick sighed dramatically."

"Well, it looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her, Robin?"

As they walked through the castle, Robin was just as enraptured as he was in the city. His eyes were constantly darting from side to side, soaking in every detail and marveling at the buildings grandeur.

"Chrom, where exactly are we going?" he asked, still studying his surroundings.

"To the throne room. Emm always returns there after walks through the city. Ah, here we are now."

They stopped in front of two massive, ornate doors. Above the doors was a crest in the shape of a shield. The doors slowly opened, revealing a massive room. A rich purple carpet ran down the center to the royal throne. What surprised Robin most was the throne. It looked rather plain in comparison to the other things he had seen. In the center of the room stood Emmeryn and another woman Robin recognized as the one who had lead the Pegasus escort. Emmeryn turned as they approached, a soft smile upon her face. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Robin blinked. When Chrom said she was a symbol of peace, he wasn't kidding. Emmeryn seemed to have an aura about her. Just being near her made Robin feel unbelievably calm.

"Well," Chrom began with a smile, "We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the border. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Chrom turned to the pale haired woman, "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides," Lissa said excitedly, "We had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked, turning to Robin.

"This is Robin," Chrom said, waving a hand at Robin, "He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin shook his head, "Not at all, milady! I was just doing what I could to help."

Just then, Frederick spoke up, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak."

Robin sighed, _Here we go again…_

"Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

Chrom spun to face the armored man, "Frederick!"

"Peace, Chrom. You allowed him into the castle, does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such you have mine as well."

"Thank you, milady," Robin said with a bow.

"But thank you, as always, for your prudence, Frederick. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian."

I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered?"

She nodded, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn gestured towards the doors.

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Robin!" Lissa said, grabbing his cloak, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

Lissa quickly dragged Robin out of the throne room and down the hall. Robin was still trying to study the castle's interior, resulting in a few trips, much to Lissa's amusement.

"Y'know, if you don't watch where you're going, that's gonna keep happening," She giggled as he picked himself up once again.

"Well if you could slow down for a sec and let me look… or you could stop dragging me along. I'd have much better balance if you weren't dragging me at top speed."

"But you need to see this! And there's people you need to meet now that Chrom's made you a Shepherd!"

"You mean there's other Shepherds I haven't met yet?"

"Of course! Now come on!"

Without waiting for a reply she took off. Robin followed close behind grateful that she had at least released his sleeve. Lissa guided him through the halls with ease, and soon emerged from a staircase into the castle grounds. She immediately turned to the side, running to the left side of the castle. Soon they arrived at a wide-open area. Robin saw several training dummies and marked areas on the ground. On the far side of what Robin assumed was a training area of some sort, was a low building extending from the side of the castle. Lissa looked back for her companion and noticed he was lagging behind again.

"Come on! We're here! You need to come meet the rest of the Shepherds," She ran up and grabbed his sleeve once again.

Robin groaned as Lissa began dragging him along. She threw the door to the building open and pulled Robin inside.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home!"

Robin slowly approached the center of the room, a little nervous from the gazes turned his way. There was a girl in pink armor with hair that was a very light shade of brown, a muscular… shirtless man, and another girl carrying a parasol, clad in what looked like a riding outfit. He thought. The latter looked rather relieved to see Lissa.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She exclaimed, running up to the princess.

Lissa gave her a smile, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! …Although I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue…"

Robin grinned, "What're you talking about Lissa? The bear was the best!"

"Was not!"

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" One of the others asked, "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!"

Robin looked to the man. _Ok, is the shirtlessness really necessary? _Robin shook his head. He'd ask some other time.

Lissa turned to him, "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" she said with a laugh, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was that and insult?"

Robin couldn't believe this guy. He figured he must be good at something, however. He WAS in the Shepherds after all.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern…" Maribelle said, waving her parasol for emphasis, "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training," Maribelle let out a short laugh, "…She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

Lissa grinned, "Aww, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince-of course I'd worry!"

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, bringing all the attention back to Robin.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin!" She exclaimed with a flourish, "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Vaike stroked his chin, "Oh yeah? Can he do this?" He bumped his chest and let loose a massive belch.

Robin shook his head with a smile, "Not quite. I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'. Anyways, it's nice to meet you all."

Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle said with disgust, "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" And with that, she spun around and walked away.

"Huh. Well then…" Robin muttered.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly," Sumia assured him.

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa said with a laugh, "But yeah, just give her time."

Just then, the door to the barracks opened. Robin turned to see Chrom approaching their little group. He also noticed that Sumia immediately perked up. Robin grinned, _It would seem Chrom has an… admirer_. _Yeah, that's the word. Right? Whatever._

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Whatever Sumia was going to say was lost as she slipped on a pile of papers and landed face first on the ground.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked, alarmed, "…Those boots of yours again?"

_Hmm_, Robin stroked his chin, _That last statement makes it seem like this is a common occurance. If so, why did he seem so worried?_

Sumia quickly jumped back up and dusted herself off, "No! I mean, yes! I mean…*sigh*"

Chrom recomposed himself, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox. And before you ask, Robin, Ferox is a kingdom north of Ylisse. We'll need the help of their warriors to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed on to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So it, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa shouted.

"I'm comin' too!" Vaike shouted, "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well"

"Huh?" Robin looked around, trying to pinpoint the owner of the unfamiliar voice, "Chrom, you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Must've been my imagination."

"Anyways, anyone else?" Chrom turned to Sumia, "Do you want to come, Sumia?"

"I… I, um…"

"What is it?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? It's your choice, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine," Chrom said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! I-I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

Robin turned to Lissa with a smile, "Something tells me that's what she wanted all along."

"Yeah!" She giggled.

Their attention was brought back to Chrom as his voice boomed out once more, "Alright everyone, pack your things. We leave at dawn!"


	5. Chapter 4

The Shepherds' were up bright and early the next day, all provisions packed in the caravan and weapons at their sides. Everyone was ready to begin the march to Regna Ferox. Well… almost everyone.

"W-wait for me!"

The company turned as a green armored cavalier approached them.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked.

"Why am I the last one to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh?" Lissa stared at the man with a confused look on her face, "Vaike was supposed to…" She spun to the fighter, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?

"The Vaike never forgets!" He laughed, "…I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Ugh," She threw her hands into the air, "I swear, you'd forget your won name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! SPEAKING of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey that was one time!" He said indignantly, "That was one time! …Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here, Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us," He pouted, "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

Curious, Robin tapped the green clad man on the shoulder, "Your name is Stahl, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin," Chrom cut in, "This is Stahls, one of our finest."

Stahl nodded, "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

They all turned as Frederick approached, "If we are all done with introductions, we should get going."

"Right," Chrom ran to the front of the group, "Alright, everyone. Lets move!"

* * *

Robin walked in silence for several hours, spending his time taking in the sights along the road. Eventually he dropped back to where Stahl was still lamenting over his lost breakfast.

"So, Stahl, you're a cavalier, right?

"Yep! I can really only use a sword right now, but I've been practicing my lance-work."

"Huh, ok…" Robin pulled out a notebook and began scribbling.

"Hm? What's that?" Stahl questioned.

"Oh, just my notebook. I write down info on the Shepherds abilities as I learn them so I can create the best strategies for battle."

"Oh right, you're the tactician!"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't have to use my plans anytime soon, but I'm ready."

One minute Robin was walking, the next he was on the ground next to Sumia. "Ow… Sorry, Sumia, I didn't see you there. You alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Good," he said, standing up. He offered her his hand, "Why'd we stop?"

"Robin! Come have a look at this!" Chrom called.

"Looks like I'll have my answer soon enough."

Once he was at the front of the group, Robin realized what all the fuss was about. An injured Pegasus stood in the middle of the road. Robin turned to the prince, "Um, Chrom?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the rider?"

"Well… Phila did tell me that the Risen had taken some of her patrols by surprise. I guess some of them didn't make it…"

"Damn. Wait, Risen?"

"We needed a name for those monsters we encountered in the forest, so the council gave them one."

"Well it fits."

"Yes. Well, I don't think this Pegasus will be moving itself anytime soon, I'd best see if I can help it."

"Just be careful."

"Eh, how bad could it be?" Chrom asked as he approached the beast. He walked up to the beast and slowly reached out his hand. Suddenly the Pegasus reared up and struck out with its hooves. "Gah!"

"Watch it, Chrom!"

The prince threw himself back, narrowly avoiding the Pegasus's blows, "Gah! Down girl! Easy!"

"Captain, let me try," Robin stepped to the side, allowing Sumia to approach the winged horse.

"Sumia stay back! This beast is crazed!"

"Chrom let her," Robin said, touching Sumia's shoulder, "I have a feeling she can help."

"…Alright."

Chrom backed off while Sumia slowly approached the Pegasus. She made almost no sound, seeming to glide over the ground. Robin was quite surprised she hadn't tripped yet. Once Sumia got within arms reach, she slowly extended her arm.

"Ssshhhhh…" She said gently, "It's going to be alright. I'm here to help," She gently reached to touch the beast's snout.

Robin noticed Chrom did nothing but stare in wonder as the scene unfolded before him, "Amazing… the Pegasus has calmed almost completely…"

"Wow, Sumia!" Lissa chimed in, "You're great! You calmed it down so fast."

"I-it was nothing. I just have a way with animals."

Chrom nodded, "I should say so!"

"The Pegasus is hurt right?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It looks like arrows have damaged its right wing. It also has several gashes on it's under belly."

"Lissa, do you think you could patch it up?"

"No. Lissa should save her staff for when we really need it. You should continue marching to Ferox. I'll catch up once I patch up these wounds."

"But what if you're attacked?"

"Captain, we'll be fine."

"Alright... Let's go then!"

Robin flashed Chrom a grin once they had started along the road, "Sumia's really excited to have found that Pegasus."

"Indeed. I'm just concerned about how she'll handle a battle…"

"Heh. With Frederick training her, she should have no problem. Although that doesn't really do anything to prepare her emotionally…" Robin's mind flashed back to his, possibly, first battle in that small town. Sinking his blade into the flesh of the bandit. The blood on his blade, and the pool at his feet. That same gut wrenching sickness seized him, although he was able to continue moving this time.

Chrom took notice of his friends paler complexion, "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just… remembering that bandit back at the town… I guess just seeing that one time doesn't make it any less sickening."

Chrom nodded, "I hope I never get used to the horrors of battle. I fear that if I ever do, I will become like my father."

"Like your father? What did he do?"

"He-"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The roar echoed through the trees along the road.

"Not more of these things…" Robin groaned.

Chrom spun to face the Shepherds, "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's kinda short compared to the other ones. I'm still figuring out exactly what I want to happen with the Northroad battle. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT, SO. After this site giving me trouble uploading stuff I kinda fell away from writing this. This chapter was the last one I had tried to upload. Aaaaannnndd then I kinda forgot about it. Finally got back here and discovered that, guess what? It works perfectly fine now. Probably should've checked a year ago, maybe. SO hey, I never actually meant to stop writing this, so here it is again after I don't even know how long now. I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG AND AFTER SOME OF YOU WERE SO HELPFUL WITH YOUR REVIEWS, TOO. But have no fear for I am back. The dialogue has been relying on the in-game stuff a lot so far, but I don't plan on that continuing for long. I should be pulling away from it around the fight in Arena Ferox.  
**

* * *

The Shepherds halted the caravan and rushed to the edge of the trees with weapons drawn, just ahead. A large group of Risen shambled aimlessly in the clearing beyond, seemingly devoid of a purpose.

"Alright, guys," Robin said, turning to address the shepherds, "The cavalry will stay back while the rest of us advance down the road. Once the Risen take notice and move to attack, Frederick, Stahl, and Sully will attack. Lissa, stay with Sumia for now. Stahl, watch it out there. The Risen take multiple hits to take down where a normal person would only take one. And Sumia… hang back and observe if you don't feel comfortable fighting yet."

"Right," She nodded.

"Now I know why Sully was complaining so much," He said with a grimace.

"A couple lethal strikes should do the trick, just don't leave 'em alone until they start dissipating."

"Right."

"Alright, Shepherds, mo-"

"Wait, my axe!" Vaike shouted, "Where's my axe?!"

Robin looked at Chrom, slightly confused, "Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Great," he sighed, "Vaike, did you leave it with the caravan?"

"No, I had it! And then we all rushed to get here, and- Ugh, I must have dropped it!"

"Robin, we'll have to worry about this later," Chrom advised.

"Hmm?" Robin turned to see the Risen approaching their position, "They must've heard a certain blond axe man's yelling."

"Vaike!" Chrom shouted, "We'll worry about your axe later! For now, just stay behind and… protect Sumia if any Risen somehow get close!"

"Chrom, we've wasted enough time, let's go everyone!"

They advanced down the path towards the approaching Risen. Robin was constantly scanning the foliage lining the sides of the road as they advanced. _Where are they…_?

"There's bound to be more in hiding," Chrom said, nodding to either side.

"I know. That's why I had our mounted friends stay back. These things don't seem to be all that bright. Once the fighting starts, I expect they'll come charging out. That's when-"

"The cavalry sweeps them," Chrom finished with a smile, "This should go quickly."

"If it works," Robin pointed out, "If there's one thing I remember, it's learning that no plan survives contact with the enemy."

"Well we'll see soon enough, won't we?"

Once they got within 10 meters, the Risen's shambling gait shifted suddenly into an all out sprint towards the Shepherds, "All right, Chrom. There's not that many for the moment, let's get 'em!"

Robin flung his hand outwards and unleashed a bright ball of electricity into the lead Risen, sending him flying into the bushes. Chrom dashed forward and neatly cleaved a Risen into smoke with a few vertical slices. Sidestepping an axe swing, Robin let loose another electrical ball into the Risen's face at point blank range. Another Risen appeared through the smoke with multiple arrows protruding from its forehead.

"GRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The warriors spun as more Risen appeared at the roadside and sprinted towards the three Shepherds, just as Robin had predicted. Chrom finished the last Risen of the first group with a spin and brought Falchion to bear on the new threat. These Risen were new. They wielded lances. Robin glanced at his short Bronze sword, back up to the undead lancer charging him, and finally to Chrom, "Great. Where the hell are Frederick and the others?"

"Now!" The tip of a familiar Silver lance burst through the Risen's chest.

"Hey, Chrom, I found them."

"You don't say?"

Robin quickly lost track of the cavaliers as the Risen turned the relatively straightforward battle into absolute chaos. They began swinging wildly, attacking anything that moved, even each other. Chrom was a whirlwind of motion, he fell into a rhythm of parry, slice, block, stab. Sully and Stahl tag teamed several of the Lancers while Virion picked off weakened foes from afar. Despite being the only magic user at the moment, Robin felt relatively useless. Just adding in the odd lightning ball here, a quick stab there. He figured he must have been helping, as they were slowly advancing.

Soon enough, the last Risen was run through. Robin however, still felt uneasy. _What is it? _He stared at the surrounding bush. _I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't put my finger on it…_ Not a moment later, something slammed into Robin from behind. _Oh, that's what I was forgetting._ He'd never seen the first Risen he'd attacked evaporate. And now his face was paying the price. The Risen clamped its hands on both sides of his face and began pulling. However, it barely had time to do any damage before it was introduced to Falchion's edge.

Robin took a second to regain his breath before taking the hand Chrom offered him. "I guess I missed one," he said sheepishly.

"It was nothing you couldn't handle, I'm sure," Chrom grinned.

"It was just jealous of my beautiful face," He said as seriously as he could. He touched his cheeks and hissed, "Oww…"

Chrom laughed, "Well your face needs to tone it down before you attract more Risen. I think we have some spare rags in the convoy."

Robin gave Chrom a friendly punch, "Oh Haha, very funny."

"If you two are done playing, we need to continue," Frederick called.

"You are such a killjoy, Frederick," Robin sighed. As Robin and Chrom began walking back to the others, Robin felt his boot clank against something. Looking down, he spied a strange sword lying on the ground, in the shape of a lightning bolt, "Huh? What's this?" He bent down and as soon as his hand made contact with the sword, he could sense the magic coursing through the blade, "Chrom, do you know what this thing is?"

"Oh wow," Chrom gasped, "Robin, where did you find that?"

"On the floor. Maybe one of the Risen dropped it. But what is it?"

"Robin, that's a Levin Sword!"

"A Levin Sword?"

"Yes. These swords are extremely rare, and have magical properties. Such as summoning a bolt of lightning."

"Awesome!" Robin said with a laugh, "I guess that's why it's shaped like lightning, then. Although I'd like to avoid any battles, I can't wait to try it out! It's sure to be quite a shocking experience."

The prince proceeded to give Robin quite the disappointed glare, "Robin. We should get going."

"Right," the tactician chuckled. He'd have to remember that puns seemed a good way to mess with Chrom.

Several hours later, they were nearly to the Ylisse/Ferox border. Robin settled with creating a loop on his belt for his new Levin Sword, as none of their sheaths would fit the odd zigzag shape. Vaike had spent nearly the entire time searching every inch of the convoy for his axe. Four times.

"Any luck yet, Vaike?" Robin chuckled.

"I don't understand! Where could it be? If I dropped it on the road, I'm screwed!"

"Do you refer to this axe?"

The two men turned to the newcomer. The woman was, by all appearances, a mage. Complete with a pointy hat.

"Are you…Miriel?" Robin asked.

"That is my name, yes. This buffoon here," She gestured to Vaike, a weapon in hand "Mislaid his weapon once again."

"Woah! My axe!"

"Hmph. It seems you cannot even be trusted to manage yourself. If anything we can only trust that you are untrustworthy in these matters."

"Thanks, Miriel! …Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hand… permanently."

"Er… no thanks, Miriel."

"If there is no more idiocy to correct, I shall inform Lord Chrom of my arrival," With that, the mage departed.

"Is she always like that?" Robin asked.

"Yep. That's Miriel for ya."

"Right then, I hope I never lose my weapon."

The next day, the weather began a drastic change. The warmth of Ylisse steadily gave way to the frigid cold of Regna Ferox. Robin quickly became very grateful to Miriel for helping him with fire magic. It was a little different from lightning magic, and as far as he knew, he'd never tried using fire magic before. Luckily that was Miriel's magic of choice. Unfortunately, Miriel only had one Fire tome.

"Say, Miriel, do you think it's possible to channel magic without actually having to read the tome? Like, if I just had the tome on my person, would it be possible to still channel it's magic?"

"Are you sure you want to start Miriel on this, Robin?" Stahl asked from beside the tactician, but his comment was lost in the icy wind.

"Robin, I must state that your logic process is completely meaningless, since you seem to ignore a key element of our hypothetical situation," Miriel adjusted her glasses.

"Too late," Stahl sighed.

What followed was a very complex and intriguing explanation by Miriel on the subject of magic, specifically cases of tome-less magic such as his Levin sword. While Robin found the topic rather interesting, he found himself unable to grasp the meaning of many of the words coming from the mage's mouth. He thought he got the gist of it though. It might be possible, but he'd need to be very well versed in the mental areas of using magic, first.

Robin nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, it is very interesting, Miriel," He chuckled, "I'd best get practicing then!" _Maybe next time we come here I'll be able to make my own flame without needing to read the tome constantly. Then I won't be NEARLY as cold._ The company slowed to a halt as they approached a massive gated wall.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa stuttered.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind," The knight replied, gesturing to his side.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked as he gazed up at the massive structure.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom replied, "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick informed the white-haired man, "Still, don't mistake lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy," Frederick added, looking to Chrom.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best," He turned to address the others, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

Frederick suddenly froze, his gaze locked on the Longfort's ramparts, "Trouble, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?"

"Who can say? But they look ready to fly at a moments notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. They will have a great advantage, on top of the Longfort. Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this…"

"Thanks so much, Frederick," Robin said with a roll of his eyes, "Sumia, stay back for now. This could get ugly. You have a lance just in case, right?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Alright, let's see what they want," And with that the rest of the Shepherds approached the gate.

"Halt!" A voice called from the Longfort, "Who goes there?!"

Chrom stepped out of the group of Shepherds, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!"

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman shouted.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick called, "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand?" Frederick began indignantly, "Now see here-"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

Robin grimaced, _This isn't going well… I wonder how much longer until they attack._

"How dare you!" Frederick shouted, "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm!" The guard shouted back, "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the old fashioned way."

_That doesn't sound good…_

"You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all… Please good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough! ATTACK!"

* * *

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"CHROM!" Robin shouted. The lancers let their javelins fly, with no way to get out of the way in time, Chrom turned his armored left shoulder to the javelins.

_Does he really think that will protect him?_ Robin wondered.

Suddenly, the prince disappeared in a flash of white feathers, the javelins impaling the earth where he once stood.

"Is that who I think it is?" Stahl asked.

Robin's gaze followed the trail of feathers to the Pegasus that had saved Chrom, "Yep, that's Sumia!"

Suddenly, Sumia dove, with a stream of arrows following close behind.

"Great, of course they have archers, too," Robin muttered.

Sumia landed near the rest of the Shepherds, "Oh, captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time!"

"That goes double for me, Sumia! Heh, and this is the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? …Once you really get to know her… Although you might have found this out sooner if you hadn't been avoiding her the whole march here."

"Hey!" Chrom cried indignantly, "In my defense, she tried to attack me! Anyways, many thanks to you both."

"I think the Pegasus is bluching!" Lissa said with a laugh.

Frederick sighed, "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand! The Feroxi guard isn't going to wait forever!"

"Speaking of which," Robin said, "They're coming! From stairs on either side of the gate."

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom said, drawing Falchion.

"Sumia, is there any way you could fly one of us up to the ramparts?" Robin inquired.

"Phila said pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows. And I'm afraid there are too many archers up there."

"Well there goes that plan," Robin sighed, "Alright, we'll split into two groups; Sully, Stahl, Frederick, Virion, and Miriel, take the left side. The rest of us will take the right."

"I'll show those bastards what happens when they mess with the Shepherds!" Sully said.

Robin scratched his head, "Er, since we're supposed to be here to get help from them, can we keep any actual killing to a minimum?"

"We will do our best," Frederick assured him, "But for now, we are out of time. Lets move!"

They split off into their groups, each taking a side.

Robin quickly surveyed the enemy squad they were up against. _Two Lancers, an Archer, and a Merc… Shouldn't be too difficult. Oh wait the archer. _"Sumia, stay back until we've dealt with the archer."

"Right!"

"Alright, guys, let's show them what we can do!"

The archer was, of course, the first one to attack. His arrow was met in midair by a ball of lightning, shattering it into thousands of splinters. _Man that was frickin cool._ Robin grinned at the man's look of surprise. However, none of them could get to the archer quite as easily as Robin hoped. The Lancers and the Mercenary rushed them with the Lancers staying farther back, using their weapons' farther reach to their advantage. Vaike and Robin both took on a Lancer while Chrom traded blows with the Merc.

Robin was fairly surprised with how smartly Vaike could fight. He sidestepped a thrust, grabbed the lance, and brought his axe down on the shaft, snapping it in two. Robin quickly snapped his attention back to his own foe. He refocused his attention on his opponent just in time to avoid being impaled. Robin drew his sword, knowing he'd be at a disadvantage. The Lancer thrust once more and Robin repeated Vaikes trick. However, his sword became stuck in the lance's shaft. The Lancer pulled back and yanked his sword from his hands. "Well, damn," Robin said.

"I've got you now, impostor!" The feroxi shouted. He swung the lance in a sweeping movement, attempting to go through Robin's side.

"Wrong move!" Robin rolled under the man's lance, readying his tome as he did so. Instead of launching the lightning, he squeezed it in his palm, and the lightning began running across his entire hand. Robin landed a solid punch on the man's chest, and released the magic at the same time, creating a small shockwave that sent his foe flying into a tree. _He won't be getting up for a bit._ Robin nodded in satisfaction. He quickly checked on the others, Vaike had dispatched his foe, and Robin was just in time to see Chrom strike the Mercenary in the temple with Falchion's pommel.

All that was left was the archer. Although Robin was wondering why he hadn't shot them while his companions distracted them. They only became more bewildered when they saw the archer lying unconscious, even though none of them had gotten close enough to attack him.

"Um, Robin?" Chrom called, "I feel like we're being watched…"

"Huh?"

"Um, sir? …Sir! Right here, Sir!" A voice called next to Chrom.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm standing right in plain sight, sir. Right he-"

"BWAAAH!" Chrom leapt backwards and nearly dropped Falchion once he spied the armored knight standing next to him. Robin had noticed him just after he began talking, but was busy trying to figure out how none of them had noticed him before.

"Oh! I- is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked the ghostly knight.

"The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite an honor, after all, I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-"

"Of course Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so… quiet, I completely-"

"Quite alright, sir, quite alright. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they so much as glanced this way. I took the opportunity to knock out that archer. He didn't see me even though I was standing right in front of him…"

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Robin left them for a moment to examine the stair well to the upper wall. There was a heavily armored door at the top of the stairs. They wouldn't be getting through without a key. "Need these?"

"AUGH!"

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't hear me of course…"

"Oh, Kellam… you really are quiet. Anyways, what did you need?"

"You want these?" He held up a ring of keys.

"Where'd you find those?"

"On one of the guards."

"Right, well let's finish this guys!" He shouted to the others, "Kellam, you're basically a wall in your knight armor, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so once I open the door, we'll charge out, take out anyone guarding the door, and you sneak through their lines and take out any nearby archers so Sumia can take to the skies safely. Chrom and me will lead the rest of the group against the rest of the Feroxi on this side of the gatehouse. Just… try not to actually kill any of them."

"Ok."

"Let's do this! Ready everyone?" At their confirmation, Robin unlocked the door. Readying his tome once again, the tactician heaved against the door with all his might, slamming it open. He charged through the doorway. There were several axe men as well as an archer in the immediate vicinity. Robin dodged an axe from his right and repeated the lightning punch. The woman to the left of the doorway flew backwards like an invisible force hit her. _There goes Kellam_. Robin grinned. Once everyone else was out of the stairwell, they charged the remaining soldiers.

It seemed that Frederick's group had taken care of the remaining archers, allowing Sumia to use her Pegasus's full capabilities. Chrom and Robin had no problem dealing with the axe men, parrying and blocking until they were close enough to knock out their foes. _This is much easier than I anticipated._ Robin thought. The fact that he had apparently overestimated the Feroxi's resistance made him worried. _What if they're planning something? We could be walking into a trap. I hope not. We've gotten this far without killing anybody, I don't want to start now…_

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

Robin finished shocking the last Merc, and turned to see Chrom battling a woman who appeared to be the captain. She was heavily armored like Kellam, and Chrom was having some difficulty landing solid blows while avoiding her spear. Robin prepped a spell while he ran to help Chrom. Raimi sliced horizontally, then suddenly changed direction and stabbed forward. Chrom barely sidestepped the blow, the spearhead leaving a large gash in his side. Robin was approaching from behind, but he couldn't blast the knight with Chrom in front of him.

Chrom, get down!" He shouted, "Thunder!" Chrom immediately dropped and the ball flew right over his head and blasted the guard's shield out of her hand, "Now, Chrom!"

Chrom dashed forward and stabbed through her unarmored armpit, rendering her weapon arm useless.

"Then… your claims were true…" She gasped.

"Here," Robin said, handing her his Vulnerary.

Once she had applied the concoction, she immediately assumed a formal posture. _Kinda like Fred in that regard_. A small smile flitted across Robin's face.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," She said with a bow, "I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

Chrom bowed, "That would be most appreciated, thank you…uh."

"Raimi."

"Thank you, Raimi."

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor has changed," Robin said, handing his vulnerary to Chrom, "Here."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick explained, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

"Hey, Chrom, take the vulnerary," Robin said, shoving the vulnerary into his hand.

"I'm fine Robin."

"No you're not. You have a bleeding gash in your side, and Lissa is busy patching up Miriel and Sully."

"Really, Robin, it's nothing. I can last until Lissa's ready."

"If it was more akin to a scratch, I'd let you alone. However, it's not. Take the damn vulnerary."

"Milord, I'm inclined to agree with him. The less blood you lose, the better."

"Fine," Chrom sighed.

Once everyone had been tended to, they signaled Raimi that they were ready.

"Are we f-f-finally going, C-chrom?" Lissa asked through chattering teeth.

"Yes, Lissa, we're going. It's not getting any warmer."

Once the gate had been opened, Raimi lead them through. Into the realm of Regna Ferox. Robin stroked his chin, _I wonder what awaits us here. There's never a dull moment with these guys around, that's for sure._ He watched in amusement as Virion proposed to Sully for the second time, with the same result. _Well, no matter what awaits us, we will face it together. This should be fun._


	7. Chapter 6

After a few uneventful days of marching, they had finally made it to Ferox's capital city. They didn't have much time to look around as Raimi took them straight to the throne room of Castle Ferox. Raimi led them to the middle of the room and then motioned for them to halt. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

"Of course," Chrom nodded.

Robin took the opportunity to study the room. Rectangular shape with a rich purple carpet running down the center to a large gray throne flanked by two massive swords. "Impressive."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed.

"So the Khan is away?"

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" He mused, "Heh, I can picture him now… A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…"

"Am I now? Please, do go on!" A new voice sounded out… from right behind Robin.

_Whelp, I'm screwed._ He grimaced.

Robin turned to face the newcomer. A blonde, dark skinned woman in crimson and white armor.

"You're the-?!" Chrom caught himself, "Er, that is to say… The khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes-the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you," Chrom nodded, "But I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" She clenched her fist in anger, "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tension between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! ...I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom said, crossing his arms.

"…Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince," The smile slowly left Flavia's face, "But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I lack the authority."

Chrom gave Flavia a confused look, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"She said she was ONE of the khans," Robin reminded his blue-haired friend.

Flavia nodded, "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked worriedly.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh! And I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Robin sighed, "Gods, Chrom. You're so dense sometimes," he turned to Flavia, "I'm guessing the khans choose champions to fight in the tournament for them to avoid dead khans, feuds and such?"

"Exactly," Flavia agreed, "And my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions"

"Ha! As your friend here said before, our champions fight for us. The khans do not fight. Over time it was decided outsiders would fight the tournament. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. …That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

Robin scratched his chin. _If I know anything about Chrom…_

"There is no choice, East-Khan," The prince answered.

Robin smirked, _What a surprise_.

Flavia beckoned, "Come. I'll show you to your quarters. You should rest. You can begin preparing for the tournament in the morning. You'll have 4 days to ready yourselves."

"Thank you, East-Khan," Chrom said with a bow.

* * *

"_This isn't over…"_

"_Hey, what's wrong? Hey! hrk-!"_

"_Father! NO!"_

Robin bolted upright, the last scream echoing through his mind. A voice he did not recognize, which did nothing to ease his worry. He wiped his forehead, his arm coming away drenched in sweat.

_That dream again…_ He cradled his face with his hands. The same dream he'd had right before he'd met Chrom. What did it mean? And who did that last voice belong to? Robin threw on his coat and boots and stepped outside. _This dream is quite troubling... it never stops. Just when I think it's gone it comes back. Each time it appears I kill Chrom..._ Lost in thought, Robin wandered aimlessly throughout the castle corridors. Rounding a corner, he was jerked back to reality by the sight of a lone figure staring out one of the windows.

"You know, it's unwise for a stranger such as yourself to be wandering around the castle at night. The guards could think you're up to something," The figure acknowledged Robin's presence, but didn't turn from the window.

"Couldn't I say the same to you?" He retorted.

Marth took a moment to glance at him, but did not reply.

Robin sighed. _This is going to be a largely one-sided conversation, isn't it?_ "So, Marth, why are you here? Come to watch the tournament?"

"...You could say that."

"Uuhh-huuhh, well I'll make sure to put on a show to make it interesting for ya."

"Yes... I had heard the Shepherds had been chosen as the East Khan's champions."

"Yeah, I'd rather not fight, but it seems that this is necessary."

"Indeed..." The mysterious swordsman seemed to fall deep into thought.

Robin stepped up to the man's side, "That calamity stuff you mentioned before bothering you?" Robin looked to the swordsman only to find himself being frowned at, "Sorry if I upset you, I was just wondering if maybe I could do something to help ease your worries."

"I don't need your help."

"Well I won't try to force you. But you know, while working alone might be appealing or even easier at times, you can never go wrong having someone else there to watch your back. And who knows. You can find friends in the oddest places," He chuckled, "And the odd ones can make some pretty good friends. Trust me, I know from experience."

Silence fell. "I can't waste my time creating bonds in this- ... here," Marth said quietly.

That got Robin's attention. _What does that mean?_ He decided it would probably be good to stop pushing someone who clearly didn't want to reveal things. He reached out for Marth's shoulder. The man flinched from his touch, but relaxed just as quickly, "Cya around then, Marth," and with that, the amnesiac departed.

_That Marth character sure is strange,_ He mused. _He seems good intentioned enough. But something about him seems... off. I can't quite place my finger on it yet, but... _The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think that the man's voice just seemed off. Like he's trying to hide something about it. Then again, the man was pretty much one big walking secret. _Whatever, I'll worry about it later. I really should get some rest. I need to start planning tomorrow._

* * *

**Well, despite the overly long hiatus, I still have plenty of stuff running around in my head to get down, so hopefully there will no longer be too much of a wait between chapters. Especially not a year, this time. :P Now reviews and such are much appreciated, I kinda started writing this in the hopes of beginning to refine my writing skills. Still having some trouble with writing in a way that shows more than tells, so hopefully writing this will help me get better with that. Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but the Arena fight is next, which means more Lucina, so yay!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

"Well, it's time, Robin. You ready?" Chrom gave his friend a good-natured slap on the back.

The tactician sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be." The white-haired man stared at the massive arena doors apprehensively.

"Hey, you'll pull us through. You haven't let us down before, I don't believe you will now."

"Heh, I'll do my best, Chrom."

Robin took a look around at the group he'd chosen to take into the arena. There was him, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, and…

"Um…" Robin turned to find Sumia, the last member of the group.

"A-are you really sure I'm a good choice for this? I'm not as good of a fighter as the others, I feel I'll just get in the way…"

Robin clasped the girl's shoulder, "Sumia, you may be inexperienced, but from the glimpse I saw at the border you have great potential. The best way to learn is through hands-on experience. Who knows, you may even save Chrom's life one day," He smiled, "Trust me, I may not have my past memories, but I know what I'm doing. Those of you I can't protect with my weapons, I'll protect with my tactics."

His words prompted a small smile, "Thank you, Robin. I trust you! I can do this!"

"That's the spirit, Sumia!"

Suddenly the crowd began picking up in volume, the Arena doors clanking, as they slowly swung open. Robin grimaced; he couldn't help but imagine them as the widening jaws of a beast about to swallow them whole. _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

As the Shepherds cautiously entered the arena, Robin found himself staring in awe. _It's… huge! And so many people… Chrom wasn't kidding when he said this was entertainment for the Feroxi._

A nudge from Chrom brought his attention back down to the other end of the arena. A stairwell led up to the arena, and from it a group of quite tough looking mercenaries emerged. Sully let loose a chuckle, "Hah, they don't look so tough, Bring it on!"

"Robin… look." Chrom pointed to the stairwell where one last figure was entering the arena.

Robin was so shocked it took him a few seconds to register the sight before him, "Marth. Y'know, suddenly I wish I hadn't left my Levin Sword in my quarters. Even though it'd be hard to not kill anyone when I'm blasting them with that kind of magic."

"We can do this." Chrom said matter of factly, hoping to reassure his friend.

The two teams took their places at either side of the arena, one more apprehensively than the other. The Shepherds remained in a tight formation while Marth's men spread themselves out over the arena in a loose semi-circle. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick took the lead, with Sully and Sumia in the back flanking Lissa. "All right, Chrom, remember the plan," Robin, by this point, knew how reckless the prince could be and hoped to prevent him from charging off to attack Marth. However, it seemed that hope was quickly dying, "Chrom, we'll question he-I mean him-later. Stick to the plan!" Robin's plea fell on deaf ears. Chrom's gaze was locked firmly on Marth. _Oh great_. "Chrroooom-"

The prince suddenly drew Falchion and dashed towards the blue-clad swordsman. Robin was forced to turn his attention away from the Lord as Marth's men fell on them. Robin knew he had to think quickly. Frederick was now charging after Chrom, attempting to keep two knights at bay. _Heh, no plan survives contact with the enemy, right?_ "Sully! Help Frederick! Keep the enemy off Chrom's back while he deals with Marth!"

The Red cavalier nodded and took off after the Great Knight, "Sumia! Stay back and protect Lissa!" Robin didn't take the time to look if Sumia obeyed his order. In the split second he had taken to issue the order, a fighter was already upon him. Thinking fast, He used his momentum from unsheathing his sword and blocked the incoming attack. Shoving his opponents weapon to the side, he slammed his shoulder into his opponent, both men falling to the ground.

"AHHH!"

"Get away from her!"

_Lissa! Sumia!_ Still only on his hands and knees, the tactician faced the direction of the girls' shouts. He caught a glimpse of another fighter and a mage past Sumia's Pegasus. Puling out his tome he shouted, "Sumia, MOVE!" Robin threw his hand out, his desperation leaking into his reading of the tome's writing. A strange energy seemed to flow into the magical energy gathering in his palm, but not from the tome. He didn't have time to think about it. He unleashed the ball of thunder, this ball taking a strange orange tint, instead of the lightning magic's usual yellow color. _**BOOM**_! _Well, I hope that worked…_ Suddenly Robin felt himself leave the ground and fly forwards. _Seems my buddy's back on his feet_, he grimaced. The impact knocked his breath out, leaving him vulnerable once again. _Footsteps. He's right behind me._ Drawing a deep breath, the tactician threw himself up and swung backwards. Instead of the feeling of his fist hitting the fighters face, he instead felt it stopped by a hand. "Dude, really?" The tactician pouted, "Why'd you have to grab my wrist? Just let me knock you out and get this over with."

"Not a chance, buddy," the man grinned, "Unfortunately for you, I've been paid to win." With that, he latched onto Robin's arm, stepped forward and flung him to the ground.

_Gods, he's stronger than me, I won't be able to overpower him_. He attempted to get up. Then, a kick to the gut, the sensation of being thrown once again. Robin sprawled on the arena floor, desperately trying to catch his breath. His head flopped to the side and his gaze rested on… _My sword_. Frantically, he glanced at the fighter, who must've seen the glint in his eye. He charged the tactician, as he scrambled to the sword only a few inches from his hand. He felt his fingers grasp its hilt, and swung around, hoping to ward his attacker off with the threat of cold steel. The fighter however, was moving to fast. Before either man could react, the fighter came to an abrupt halt. He stumbled back, Robin's sword protruding from his chest.

"Y-y'know," he coughed, "I had hoped to win… but you put up a pretty good fight…" And with that, he collapsed.

_The girls._ Robin searched frantically for Sumia and Lissa. His eyes fell upon them just as Lissa's staff did the same to a mage's head. Sumia had been on the ground, about to be struck by the mage's magic. Looking around once again, Robin saw that nearly every enemy had been defeated, with only a few actual casualties. Now all that was left was Marth himself. However, it seemed that Robin was not destined to fight any more battles that day, as at that moment, Marth's sword was flung from his hands and he was knocked to the floor by Chrom's fist. Robin recovered his sword and quickly joined the others gathering around. Robin couldn't help but grin at the applause exploding from the crowd.

Chrom flashed him a bright smile, "See? I told you we'd do it!"

"Yes, but it would have been a lot easier if you had stuck to the plan instead of charging off like that," Robin huffed.

"Oh… right. I'm um… sorry about that," The lord apologized sheepishly.

Robin sighed, "I can't stay mad at you. Just… don't do it again."

"I promise."

Robin turned his attention to Marth, who was back on his feet and moving to retrieve his sword. _By the gods! That… looks exactly like Chrom's sword! I thought his was one of a kind._ A theory began forming in his mind, _well… maybe it is. But that would mean…_ He shook his head. He could think about it all he wanted to later. For now, it looked like Chrom had cut Marth up a bit in their fight. He approached the swordsman as he sheathed his blade. It's steel perfect in appearance, not so much as a scratch. _Hmm… this "Marth" gets more intriguing every time I run into him._

"Hey, Marth, wait," He called, offering what was left of his vulnerary.

"No."

Robin was taken aback, "Why not? Did I offend you somehow or something?"

"…Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Well you don't have to talk to me again if you really don't want to, but at least take the vulnerary for those cuts. I know they're not serious wounds, but they must sting something fierce."

Marth held his gaze for second before his frown lessened slightly and he extended his hand, "Very well."

Robin beamed, "Thank you. Now, I must be going, my mysterious friend," he said with a bow, "See you some other time, maybe, miss-I mean sir," Realizing his slip-up, Robin hurriedly retreated, fearing what might happen if he accidentally angered the swordsman. He smirked, Marth tried to hide it, but "he" definitely wasn't a man, he was sure of that much now. However, that just made Marth that much more mysterious. Why go to such lengths to attempt to hide one's identity? And his sword… seemingly untouchable. Which meant it couldn't possibly be a mere replica. He didn't realize how lost in thought he had been until a gloved hand shook him back to reality. Marth had disappeared again, and it seemed Flavia was planning a party to celebrate their victory.

"Hey, Chrom to Robin, you there, genius?" The man laughed.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. So who's this?" He gestured to the tall, dark-haired man next to Chrom. He was dressed in strange garb, loose fitting clothing that seemed to be designed for maximum flexibility, but not made in a style he recognized from his brief time in Ylisstol.. A curved sword lay at his side.

"This is Lon'qu. A new Shepherd, courtesy of the West Khan, Basilio."

"Well, nice to meet you, Lon'qu," Robin offered his hand.

Lon'qu simply stared at him for a moment, before reaching out and shaking the tacticians hand.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Robin gave him a quizzical look.

"It is not necessary to constantly run my mouth," He stated flatly, "Our relationship is quite simple. You give the orders, I stab people."

Robin shrugged, "Well alright then. We better get going before Vaike and Flavia get too carried away with party planning. Otherwise I have a feeling we'll be drowning in booze in no time."

"Probably a good idea," The Lord agreed.

As they headed off, Robin couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to Marth. Who was she? And more importantly, was she even from this world?


End file.
